


Another Sad One

by talexUSWNTlove



Category: WOSO USWNT
Genre: Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talexUSWNTlove/pseuds/talexUSWNTlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin and Alex room together as always. And yes, there is a roof scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alex Morgan looked up from her book as she heard her roommate coming out of the shower. “Hey Lex,” Tobin Heath called. “You need the bathroom?” 

“Just to brush my teeth.” Alex called back.

“Kay me too. I’ll be out in five.” 

Alex heard the water turn on and the sound of the rough bristles against teeth. She got up from the bed she was laying in and walked into the bathroom. “Care if I join?” Alex said reaching for her toothbrush. Tobin smiled and nodded, toothpaste streaming down her chin. “EWW!!!!” Alex shrieked. “You look like you have rabies!!” Tobin decided to make good of this opportunity. 

“Be careful Lex…” She said in a menacing tone. “Or I might just BITE YOU!” Tobin grabbed Alex’s side and squeezed them earning her a satisfying scream and a slap from the younger girl. 

“You better watch it Heath.” Alex said regaining her composure. “You never know what might be crawling in your blankets in the morning…” Alex winked at the midfielder and rinsed off her brush. Tobin smiled and turned on the faucet adjacent to Alex’s. 

“Alex you are really the greatest human around.” Tobin said thoughtfully. Alex looked at Tobin and hugged her. 

“You too, Tobs.” She said taking in the older girls scent. The two of them stood like that for a bit, in their pajamas with some tooth paste still on the brim of their mouths. 

“So,” Tobin said, finally breaking the embrace. “What movie tonight?” Alex paused and thought for a moment. 

“Ummm, I heard ‘Listen to your Heart’ is good.” 

“Yeah I've heard that too.” Tobin said, walking out of the bathroom and to her bed. “Im totally down with that movie.” 

“Cool. I’ll put it on.” Alex said as she took her seat next to Tobin. While Alex was prepping the movie, Tobin pulled the covers up around them. Alex gave her a look.

“What?” Exclaimed Tobin. “I’m cold!” 

“Sureeeeeeeeeee,” Alex said pressing play on the movie. “‘Cold.’” Alex looked up just in time to see Tobin’s face get a little bit redder than before. 

As the movie went on Alex got sleepier and sleepier. Eventually she couldn’t take it anymore. “Tobs?” She asked quietly in her raspy voice. Tobin looked down at the droopy eyes of the 22 year old. 

“Lex?” Tobin asked back, mocking the forward’s words.

“Can I lay on you?” Alex asked blushing slightly and hoping it was dark enough that Tobin couldn't see.

“Lex. You don’t have to ask. You know that, right?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Alex said sleepily. She slowly scooted herself closer to Tobin and eventually gave up and climbed over her legs and sat in Tobin lap and leaned her head down on the midfielders chest. “This good?” She felt Tobin nod and took it as a yes. Alex relaxed even more and let her hands fall on Tobin’s thighs. 

For the last hour of so of the movie Alex stayed like that, drifting in and out of sleep. She felt a slight shaking coming from Tobin’s direction. She figured either Tobin was laughing or crying so she looked up and saw the latter option, the one she least expected. “Tobin?” Alex asked softly. This was not a situation she was going to take lightly. Tobin never cried. Not even at sad movies unless it reminded her of something. 

“Oh, sorry Lex.” Tobin said, wiping at her tears. “I thought you were asleep. I’m fine.”

“Tobs,” Alex said soothingly. “You can talk to me. I’m here.”

“No, I’m fine.” Tobin shot back. “Just tired. You should go to bed.” 

“Alright.” Alex said not wanting to prod. She knew that when Tobin was ready she would talk. That’s how it always had been. “Can I sleep in your bed tonight?” Tobin hesitated for a brief moment. 

“Not tonight Lex.” She sighed. “I’m just not feeling well.” Alex was now very concerned. This was their thing. Alex always slept in Tobin’s bed when they roomed together. 

“Tobin,” Alex said again. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine.” Tobin said softly. 

“Tobs come on I know you aren’t.”

“Alex I am 100% fine.” 

“Tobin you are not okay right now.” Alex said a bit harshly, surprising both herself and her roommate.

“Alex please.” Tobin said, her voice breaking. “I-I don’t want to talk about it okay?” She said turning away from Alex. “I just want to sleep, please.” Alex got up. She knew she had crossed a line. 

“Fuck. Tobin I-“

“Let it go Lex. It’s fine.” Tobin rolled over where Alex couldn’t see her face and let her tears flow out. 

Alex walked back to her bed and crawled under her cold sheets, alone. 

When Tobin was sure that Alex was asleep she grabbed her phone and went up to the roof of the hotel. When she got there she called her best friend from home. “Hey Salma it’s Tobin. I know it’s four in the morning I-” Tobin’s voice broke. “I just really miss Joie.” She took a deep breath. “You know what this is stupid. I’m sorry. Just-just forget it. I’m sorry.” Tobin hung up the phone and let it drop to the ground. She felt the lump in her throat grow bigger and then she choked on it. She felt the physical pain of the loss hitting her just as it had 10 years ago. The pain of losing your best friend at 14 and not being able to do anything about it. She grabbed her leg and tried to scream but nothing came out. Her heart hurt so much and she ached for the days before she had watched her best friend get killed. Before she lost the only one who understood. Tobin sank to the ground and sobbed into her own arms for God knows how long. Eventually she felt a hand on her shoulder and the raspy voice of Alex soothing her. Tobin leaned into Alex’s embrace and let everything melt away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. I know. I'm sorry.

After a few minutes of staying like that in Alex’s embrace Tobin took a deep breath and detached herself. “I guess I’m not okay.” Tobin said, giving a weak smile.

“Yeah I can tell sweetie.” Alex replied, stroking the midfielders hair. “Wanna tell me what’s up?” Tobin sighed. 

“I guess I have to now, right?” She sighed. Alex gave her a light nod. 

“It would be nice to know why I found my best friend sobbing on the roof at 2 in the morning.” 

“True.” Tobin said rubbing her leg. “I guess I’ll just start at the beginning.” Alex gave Tobin an encouriging nod and a hand squeeze. “So when I was 14 I had this friend named Joie. She was a dancer and she danced like I played soccer. She won competitions and was on track to be one of the best in the world. On the last day of school in 8th grade I was hanging out with my other friends and they all wanted to say bye to her. I said that we didn’t have to since she was getting ready for a competition and we were going to be seeing her in a week on July 4th anyhow. So the three of us walked away not thinking much of it. But on July 3rd we all got a call and-and” Tobin’s voice flattered. Alex noticed and moved closer to Tobin. “Alex the call was that the night before, July 2nd, she had been hit by a car that ran a red light at 120 mph.” Tears were now streaming out of the midfielders eyes. 

“Tobin I-” Alex was cut off.

“ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY MILES AN HOUR!” Tobin screamed choking on her tears. “Alex she was 14!” She sobbed. “Joie had so much to live for. So much time left.” Tobin collapsed into Alex’s lap not caring that she was probably waking up the entire hotel.

“Tobin…” Alex started. “I’m so sorry baby. I’m so sorry.” 

The two girls sat there for a while. Alex taking in everything Tobin had told her and Tobin accepting that fact that she had just spilled her guts and now Alex was going to be super soft with her. Eventually Tobin spoke. “Hey Alex?”

 

“Yeah Tobs?”   
“You’re not going to change the way you treat me now right? Still normal?”

“Of course Toby. Maybe just less sad movies. I hate to see you cry.” Tobin cringed at the sympathy in Alex’s tone and eyes. 

“I have to agree with you on that one. I hate when people see me cry.” Tobin said standing up. Alex got of seconds after Tobin. 

“We should go down. We need sleep for tomorrow if we don’t want to die during training. 

“This is true. Let’s go.” Alex took Tobin’s hand and led her down the stairs and back to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anny suggestions? Want anything specific to happen? Leave it in the comments <3

**Author's Note:**

> I can only write sad stories #SorryNotSorry


End file.
